Setsubun 2018/Floor Quest/Floor 51 ~ 100
Floor 51 ~ 60 Floor 51= 30,749 HP |en12 = Iron Ingot of Hell; Lvl 45 73,827 HP |en13 = Iron Ingot of Hell; Lvl 27 46,388 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 52= 38,162 HP |en12 = Trooper; Lvl 53 58,831 HP |en13 = Trooper; Lvl 30 42,009 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 53= 34,154 HP |en12 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 46 65,309 HP |en13 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 26 38,825 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 54= 25,335 HP |en12 = Iron Warrior; Lvl 23 33,501 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Pumpkin Warrior; Lvl 20 28,955 HP |en22 = Parinirvana Nun Sect Leader; Lvl 45 59,935 HP |en23 = Iron Warrior; Lvl 23 37,224 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 55= 30,535 HP |en12 = Crimson Winged Dragon; Lvl 22 30,535 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Black Winged Dragon; Lvl 23 43,675 HP |en22 = Tempest Winged Dragon; Lvl 40 79,683 HP |en23 = Black Winged Dragon; Lvl 23 43,675 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 56= 39,725 HP |en12 = Goblin; Lvl 27 42,768 HP |en13 = Dexterous Corpse; Lvl 42 54,603 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 57= 32,854 HP |en12 = Monster-Faced Horse; Lvl 43 63,175 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 28 41,544 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 58= 24,386 HP |en12 = Reddish-Brown Kettle; Lvl 30 28,424 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Reddish-Brown Kettle; Lvl 30 30,483 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Eyeball; Lvl 43 56,082 HP |en23 = Reddish-Brown Kettle; Lvl 30 44,215 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 59= 24,150 HP |en12 = Bonus Character; Lvl 34 24,672 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Bonus Character; Lvl 36 25,443 HP |en22 = Bonus Character; Lvl 36 47,793 HP |en23 = Lion Man; Lvl 33 97,540 HP |dropicons = }} |10}} }} |-| Floor 60= 80,647 HP 107,868 HP |en12 = The Oni who is Concerned about Anchin; Lvl 90 226,760 HP |en13 = Oni that is Committed to a Diet Plan; Lvl 60 98,350 HP |dropicons = }} * : Please Come Again For the 2nd Meet-up : Buffs all enemies with Defense Up and Quick Up. }} Floor 61 ~ 70 Floor 61= 24,438 HP |en12 = Parinirvana Chief Nun; Lvl 33 32,317 HP |en13 = Parinirvana Nun Sect Leader; Lvl 49 87,007 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 62= 25,576 HP |en12 = Rocky Jellyfish; Lvl 22 36,332 HP |en13 = Rocky Jellyfish; Lvl 38 83,560 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 63= 28,214 HP |en12 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 25 33,787 HP |en13 = The One Who Spreads Disorder; Lvl 43 81,450 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 64= 32,860 HP |en12 = Metal Corpse; Lvl 40 33,636 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Metal Corpse; Lvl 40 22,424 HP |en22 = Dexterous Corpse; Lvl 44 77,556 HP |en23 = Pumpkin Corpse; Lvl 39 21,907 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 65= 45,929 HP |en12 = Crystal Cluster of Hell; Lvl 24 47,456 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Iron Ingot of Hell; Lvl 24 45,929 HP |en22 = Twin Iron Ingot; Lvl 39 88,263 HP |en23 = Crystal Cluster of Hell; Lvl 24 66,439 HP |dropicons = }} |50}} }} |-| Floor 66= 37,740 HP |en12 = Great Reindeer Man; Lvl 38 43,621 HP |en13 = Super Reindeer Man; Lvl 55 81,328 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 67= 35,722 HP |en12 = Saijiki; Lvl 24 35,722 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Palaeography; Lvl 25 39,133 HP |en22 = Palaeography; Lvl 44 73,247 HP |en23 = Palaeography; Lvl 25 39,133 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 68= }} |-| Floor 69= }} }} |-| Floor 70= }} }} Floor 71 ~ 80 Floor 71= }} }} |-| Floor 72= }} }} |-| Floor 73= }} }} |-| Floor 74= }} }} |-| Floor 75= }} }} |-| Floor 76= }} }} |-| Floor 77= }} }} |-| Floor 78= }} }} |-| Floor 79= |-| Floor 80= Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Floor-Climbing Quests Category:Quests